With wheel assemblies for vehicles, there is a need to secure a wheel bearing to a spindle or a hub. As the complexity of wheel hubs increase, there is a desire to decrease the size of the nut and any associated locking feature that secures the wheel bearing to the spindle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative releasable lock nut assemblies.